Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor, and in particular, relates to an image forming apparatus that picks up a static image.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known image pickup apparatus that generates an image focused on an object (a person or another object) at a desired distance in a photographed scene at the time of reproducing the image (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-201752 (JP 2013-201752A)).
Furthermore, there is a known image pickup apparatus that calculates an object distance on the basis of a plurality of images of which blurs are different in order to prevent deterioration of image quality due to a blur addition process (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-239119 (JP 2013-239119A)). This image pickup apparatus changes the object distance according to a reliability of an object distance that is found for every area within an image according to the misalignment between a plurality of images.
However, the image pickup apparatus disclosed in JP 2013-201752A has a problem in that the quality of the image generated according to the object distance designated by a user is inferior to the quality of the image picked up at the focused object distance.
Moreover, the image pickup apparatus disclosed in JP 2013-239119A is difficult to obtain an image focused on the object designated by a user at the time of reproducing. On the other hand, if what is called focus bracket photography was performed for all the focusable distances, there would be extremely much futility.